Split Personality?
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: A prank from Squalo and a certain Mist Guardian unravels the answer to every person's question. Why does Belphegor hide his eyes? CRACK.
1. Fran Version

**Hello there minna-san. I found this fic again as I was looking through my fics and decided to edit it... like what I did to most of my fics. I also corrected it (yeah, apparently Schizophrenia and Split personality are different things...)**

**This is the first fic I ever wrote in the KHR fandom, I just revived it ;P**

**There are two versions of this, this one is Fran's, there will also be a Mammon one, I just couldnt decide which one of them to use so I decided to post them both. Other than the mist guardian's personality and reaction, they're pretty much the same **

**Anyways, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANY WAY AT ALL. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT AMANO AKIRA-SAMA**

**Warning: PURE CRACK, read at your own risk.**

* * *

Split Personality?

"Commander Squalo, are you sure we should do this?" Asked the monotonous voice of none other than Fran

"Vroi! Quiet Fran, and yes. He deserves it. That guy is really getting on my nerves with all his I am Prince, Obey Me thing. Plus, aren't you curious too?" Squalo whispered… rather loudly though.

Fran thought for a moment "I guess you're right"

And the two proceeded.

Now you're probably wondering, what the HELL are those two doing? Well here's your answer.

Apparently, Squalo and Fran decided to do a prank.

On who?

Our very own Prince the Ripper of course.

Reason?

Squalo snapped, angry about how Bel always bugs him. Squalo just forced/threatened (though it didn't actually work) Fran to help him, but the new illusionist was curious too, so he decided to tag along.

What's the prank you ask?

Well its simple. Cut the Princes bangs while he's asleep. Have him show the world his eyes. See his reaction. Laugh your heads off. And see what happens

If you're curious too, then read on. I certainly am.

Squalo: THEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND WRITE ALREADY!

Me: Alright alright I will. Calm down Squalo

* * *

Morning came at the Varia castle. Everything's going normal with Xanxus throwing things (mostly wine glasses) at Squalo, Squalo shouting at everyone (well… for him it was normal talking) , Fran verbally assaulting everyone, Levi all being a lost puppy with Xanxus, and Lussuria being all gay and motherly.

But the thing is… where was the Storm Guardian?

Everyone was seated at the long table in the dining room. Squalo and Fran were eager to see the Prince's reaction. Bel was the only one not there.

The door opened

"Uhm… Good Morning" spoke a meek polite voice that sounded familiar… TOO familiar that it almost brought chills down everyone's spines because the owner of said voice was NEVER meek OR polite...

All heads snapped to where the voice came from. Eyes widened and jaws hit the floor. Even Xanxus. But Fran of course, was the exception.

There standing at the doorway to the dining room, was a blonde haired blue eyed guy in his mid twenties, clad in a simple white T-shirt and denim shorts that reached just below his knees. His eyes gave him the polite, loyal and kind air around him. He was holding the door, peeping in almost shyly.

That guy was…

You guessed it

Prince the Ripper, Belphegor

He walked in slowly and sat at his usual seat beside the teal haired Illusionist.

"B-B-BEL?" Asked Squalo, dumbfouned.

"Good Morning Squalo-kun" He smiled kindly. Not smirked, not grinned, SMILED!

... **KINDLY!**

"Woah… I can't believe this. Are you really Bel-senpai?" asked Fran, monotone voice and bored expression unwavering.

"Hello Fran-chan. Good Morning" he greeted him with a blinding smile.

And Fran's jaw dropped as well, but he was still expressionless.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was heard all throughout the Varia castle.

"BEL-CHAN IS SOO ADORABLY CUTE! YOU CUT YOUR BANGS!"

Lussuria proceeded to suffocate the Blonde in his all too famous lung crushing bear hug.

"L-L-Lussu-uria-san" Choked the 'Prince'

Someone cleared his throat

"Hey Trash, mind explaining?" the leader, Xanxus, asked

"Hi Xanxus-sama, what's wrong?" asked Bel, slightly confused.

Xanxus stared…

"What's up with you? Your bangs are gone, your eyes are visible to the world, and you're acting all nice and polite!" he stated, eyes wide, obviously weirded out.

"I don't really know, Boss, I woke up this morning and it was already gone, I don't remember cutting it though. And what are you talking about Xanxus-sama?" Bel replied

Xanxus looked to Squalo

And the rest followed suit.

"VROOOI WHY ARE YOU LOOKIN AT ME?" Squalo bellowed

"Because it's more likely your idea Trash" replied Xanxus

Squalo didn't say anything…

After they finished eating, Lussuria began collecting the utensils

"Here Lussuria-san, let me help you" Bel began helping him

"Aww, thank you Bel-chan" Luss said

"You're Welcome" Bel smiled

Everyone else just stared… AGAIN.

* * *

"I never thought senpai would end up like that" said Fran, though he was clearly amused, if not weirded out too.

Squalo and Fran, having got the shivers from the Ripper's creepy personality change, went to the file room looking for more information as to why the prince was acting that way. Finding nothing, they decided to sneak in the Prince's room

"Neither did I, who knew just removing his bangs could cause a MAJOR personality change. ITS UNHEARD OF" said Squalo, rummaging through the paperwork in Bel's room.

"People to kill, People killed? He keeps records on these things?" Fran asked, reading file names.

"People to kill in their sleep… VRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! WHY THE HELL IS MY NAME IN HERE?" Squalo questioned, flabbergasted.

"That's not new is it? He keeps telling you that whenever you two cross paths" Fran stated blankly

"… Good point" Squalo replied.

"People to stab to death… my name is in here" Fran read

"Not surprising, he's been trying to do it since you got here" Squalo told him

"I know" Fran replied

And they looked some more.

When they found a file stating Belphegor's birth and other past stuff, they began reading.

"Age, Date, Status, yada yada yada. AH! Here we are" Squalo said as he found the specific information.

"Somehow Insane, Masochistic, Narcissistic. Yup, that's sempai alright" Fran commented

"Claustrophibic? Really?" Squalo read on.

"There's something you don't see everyday" Fran commented "Has a love for sharp objects, Loves to Kill. We already know that" He continued

"Has Split Personality Syndrome… well this is new" Squalo voiced out

"Where, let me see"

"Belphegor, just like his twin brother Jill, has been diagnosed with Split Personality syndrome since birth. This can be triggered by their eyesight, apparently the more they can see, the more kind hearted and nice they get, the opposite applies too. Reason or explanation as to how this works, or why it's even possible is unknown to the specialists." They both read

….

….

"Wow… ok, if I thought the fake Prince was weird and crazy before, this takes the cake" Fran announced

"I agree completely" said Squalo

"You know, it's bad to look into people's private files, especially the Prince's" said a familiar voice from behind the two.

They Froze

"Ushishishi~ And froggy, I am not a fake" Two knives hit Fran's Hat

The two slowly turned around, only to see Belphegor…

With a blind fold.

"The less he can see, the more violent and bloodthirsty he gets" said Fran

"Prepare to die you two" Bel said, around him a menacing aura that can put Rokuro Mukuro's 5th path to shame. His Knives at hand and he was cut, deeply. Blood oozing down his arm.

They both gulped.

"Ushishishi~"

Squalo and Fran ran away.

"SENPAI! PLEASE STOP THROWING KNIVES AT ME! THROW THEM AT THE LONG HAIRED IDIOT COMMANDER" Fran complained monotonously, running as fast as he can, while holding on to his frog hat. Knives hitting his back with great accuracy.

"VRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII! BE QUIET!" Squalo screamed, taking his sword out, also running as fast as his feet can take, while dodging weirdly shaped knives

Xanxus just laughed at the scene

Lussuria commented on how they seem to be having 'fun'

Levi was just quietly watching the scene

"Ushishishishishi~" Maniacal laughter filled their ears as Fran and Squalo ran for their dear precious lives. Knives flying within inches away from their skins

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE KILLED BY AN INSANE FAKE PRINCE" Fran screamed, however monotonous it may sound.

After all, being chased by an Insane, Masochistic, Narcissistic, Lunatic Murderer Maniac who can't even see anything, but has a very accurate aim, what else can you do?

Squalo: SHUT UP AND RUN!

Fran: Look behind you (Two more knives hits his back)

Me: huh? (looks behind and see's bleeding, blindfolded Bel catching up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Runs as fast as I can)

Bel: Ushishi~ (licks knives) Please R&R Ushishishi~ (Chases the three of us) USHISHISHISHI~~

**X_X~OWARI~X_X**


	2. Mammon Version

**ALRIGHT! Here is Mammon's verson.**

**Personaly, I like Fran's version better, but I cant forget about the orginal Varia Illusionist can I?**

* * *

Split Personality?

"Squalo, are you sure we should do this?" Asked the high pitched voice of none other than Mammon, the Varia's mist guardian and illusionist.

"Vroi! Quiet Mammon, and yes. He deserves it. That guy is really getting on my nerves with all his "I am Prince, Obey Me" thing. Plus, aren't you curious too?" Squalo whispered… rather loudly though.

Mammon thought "I guess you're right, but you still have to pay me"

Squalo sighed. "Yeah yeah" and the two proceeded.

Now you're probably wondering, what the HELL are those two doing? Well here's your answer.

Apparently, Squalo and Mammon decided to do a prank.

On who?

Our very own Prince the Ripper of course.

Reason?

Squalo snapped, angry about how Bel always bugs him. Squalo just forced/bribed Mammon to help him, and the illusionist was curious too, so he didn't have such a hard time doing so.

What's the prank you ask?

Well it's simple. Cut the Princes bangs while he's asleep, have him show his eyes to the world, laugh at his reaction, and see what happens.

If you're curious too, then read on. I certainly am.

Squalo: THEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND WRITE ALREADY!

Me: Alright alright I will. Calm down Squalo

Morning came at the Varia castle. Everything's going normal with Xanxus throwing things at Squalo, Squalo shouting at everyone, Mammon counting his money, Levi all Do What Boss Tell's You To, and Lussuria being all gay and motherly.

But the thing is… where is the Storm Guardian?

Everyone was seated at the long table in the dining room. Squalo and Mammon were eager to see the Princes reaction. Bel was the only one not there.

The door opened

"Uhm… Good Morning" spoke a meek polite voice that sounded familiar, .TOO familiar that it brought chills down everyone's spines because owner of said voice was NEVER meek NOR polite.

All heads snapped to where the voice came from. Eyes widened and jaws hit the floor. Even Xanxus.

There standing at the doorway to the dining room, was a blonde haired blue eyed teenager, clad in a simple white T-shirt and denim shorts that reached just below his knees. His eyes gave him the polite, loyal and kind air around him. He was holding the door, peeping in almost shyly.

That guy was…

You guessed it

Prince the Ripper, Belphegor

He walked in slowly and sat at his usual seat.

"B-B-BEL?" Asked Squalo

"Good Morning Squalo-kun" He smiled kindly. Not smirked, not grinned, SMILED!

... **KINDLY!**

"Woah… I can't believe this" said Mammon

"Hello Mammon-chan" he greeted him.

Mammon stared…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was heard all throughout the Varia base

"BEL-CHAN IS SOO ADORABLY CUTE! YOU CUT YOUR BANGS!"

Lussuria proceeded to suffocate the Blonde in his all too famous lung crushing bear hug

"L-L-Lussu-uria-san" Choked the 'Prince'

Someone cleared his throat

"Hey Trash, mind explaining?" the leader, Xanxus, asked

"Hi Xanxus-sama, what's wrong?" asked Bel

Xanxus stared…

"What's up with you? Your bangs are gone, your eyes are visible to the world, and your acting all nice and polite!" he stated, weirded out.

"I don't really know, Boss, I woke up this morning and it was already gone, I don't remember cutting it. And what are you talking about Xanxus-sama?" Bel replied

Xanxus looked to Squalo

And the rest followed suit.

"VROOOI WHY ARE YOU LOOKIN AT ME?" Squalo bellowed

"Because it's more likely your idea Trash" replied Xanxus

Squalo didn't say anything…

After they finished eating, Lussuria began collecting the utensils

"Here Lussuria-san, let me help you" Bel began helping him

"Aww, thank you Bel-chan" Luss said

"You're Welcome" Bel smiled

Everyone else just stared…. Again,

"I never thought he'd end up like that" said Mammon, though he was clearly amused.

Squalo and Mammon, having got the shivers from the Ripper's weird personality change, went to the file room looking for more information as to why the prince was acting that way, finding nothing, they decided to sneak in the Prince's room

"Neither did I, who knew just removing his bangs could cause a MAJOR personality change. ITS UNHEARD OF" said Squalo, rummaging through the paperwork in Bel's room

"People to kill, People killed? He keeps records on these things?" Mammon asked, reading file names "Using up this much paper is a waste of money you know"

"People to stab to death, People to kill in their sleep… VRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! WHY THE HELL IS MY NAME IN HERE?" Squalo questioned, flabbergasted

"That's not new is it. He keeps telling you that whenever you two cross paths" Mammon stated

"… Good point" Squalo replied. And they searched some more.

When they Found a file stating Belphegor's birth and other past stuff, they began reading.

"Age, Date, Status, yada yada yada. AH! Here we are" Squalo said as he found the specific information

"Somehow Insane, Masochistic, Narcissistic. Yup, that's Bel alright" Mammon commented

"Claustrophibic? Really?" Squalo read on

"Has a love for sharp objects, Loves to Kill. We already know that" Mammon said

"Has Split Personality Syndrome… well this is new" Squalo voiced out

"Where, let me see!"

"Belphegor, just like his twin brother Jill, has been diagnosed with Split Personality syndrome since birth. This can be triggered by his eyesight, apparently the more he can see, the more kind hearted he gets, the opposite applies too. Reason or explanation as to how this is even possible is unknown to the specialists." They both read

"Wow… ok, if I thought the kid was weird before, this takes the cake" Squalo announced

"I agree" said mammon

"You know, it's bad to look into people's private lives, especially the Prince's " said a familiar voice from behind the two

They Froze

"Ushishishi~"

The two slowly turned around, only to see Belphegor…

With a blind fold on

"The less he can see, the more violent and blood thirsty he gets" said Mammon

"Prepare to die you two" Bel said, around him a menacing aura that can put Rokuro Mukuro's 5th path to shame. His Knives at hand and he was cut, deeply. Blood oozing down his arm.

They both gulped

"Ushishishi~ USHISISHISHISHI~~"

Squalo and Mammon ran away

"I'M NOT BEING PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!" Mammon complained, flying as fast as he can

"VRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII! BE QUIET!" Squalo screamed, also running as fast as his feet can take, while dodging weirdly shaped knives

"Ushishishishishi~" Maniacal laughter filled their ears as the two ran for their lives. Knives flying within inches away from their skins

After all, being chased by an Insane, Masochistic, Narcissistic, Lunatic Murderer Maniac who can't even see anything, but has a very accurate aim, what else can you do?

Squalo: SHUT UP AND RUN!

Me: huh? (looks behind and see's bleeding, blindfolded Bel) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Bel: Ushishishishishi~ (licks knives) Please R&R

**X_X~OWARI~X_X**


End file.
